The Best Kept Secret
by STARFIRE67
Summary: The world is full of secrets. Many of these secrets are trifle, unimportant little facts that wouldn't be of use in world affairs. But then, there are secrets that can change the world, put a country in danger. For if everyone knows the truth about Romano, that he is actually a female...South Italy will be in more danger than ever. Human names used, no pairings.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I really like fanfictions where "male" characters are actually female. But there aren't enough of them about South Italy (he's my favorite character and my first true love :3). And they're often unfinished. Sad :(.**

**This will be continued…when I say it will, dammit. So there.**

**This is just a prologue. Here we go! :)**

**Disclaimer: STARFIRE67 holds no claims to Axis Powers: Hetalia. All rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, the creator of said anime/manga.**

* * *

There are many nations in the world. Each nation has its own personification, its embodiment, its representative. Most of these personifications are male, while the few remaining female nations are left scrambling for power or are conquered by male nations.

However, there is one female nation that no has ever seen, though she attends every meeting and she was once highly sought after by several nations. She hides the truth from the rest of the world, unable to trust them, even those closest to her. She could be revealed at any moment, and could be in serious danger if found out.

No one knows the truth. But what _is_ the truth?

It is a secret, kept between two people (one of whom is dead). A secret that must be kept at all costs. It could change and seal the fate of a country in mere seconds.

The secret is about Italy Romano, South Italy, Lovino Vargas, who is not a male, contrary to belief.

"He" is a female.

And this will not be secret for very much longer.

But, in order to know the whole truth, one must start at the beginning.

* * *

Romana gripped Rome's large, warm hand tightly in her tinier one as they walked. This was strange for many reasons, the most prominent being that Romana usually walked in front of him, with purpose.

Not that Rome was complaining, or anything. He loved Romana very much (she _was_ his precious granddaughter) but she was an independent young girl.

"Grandpa?" Romana asked, voice hesitant and timid.

Rome frowned. Since when did Romana ever act so timid around him?

"What's wrong, carissima?" he asked, gently picking the tiny girl up and cradling her against his chest.

"I-I…I heard some of the boy nations talking about girl nations being useless and stupid. That…that all w-we can do is c-cook and clean and we're st-stupid and-and-!"

"Sh, sh…" Rome held the sobbing girl closer, rubbing soothing circles into the small of her back. "Carissima, what made you think they were right?

"The female nations _I _know-including you-are all very bright and caring. Egypt and Greece are fine women; they even have their own children!"

"But Greece and Egypt have boys!" Romana retorted, no longer crying but still upset. "And I have a brother! Not a sister; a brother! Why am I a girl when everyone else is a boy? Even you, Grandpa!"

"I know, I know. But that doesn't mean you're useless, carissima."

"How?" Romana asked honestly.

Rome frowned. He made a mental note to ask Romana whom she'd overheard later. Whoever hurt his granddaughter would certainly pay.

"Romana, you're a very strong and independent girl. You'll be a powerful and fine young woman one day. You can do anything you want to if you set your mind to it, got it?" Rome said, and Romana nodded, smiles forming on each face.

* * *

"Romana, I'll need to leave soon."

Romana's head snapped up, her amber-hazel-green eyes wide. "Why?"

"I've spent lots of time preparing you, but I still need to teach your brother-"

"I haven't even met him," she grumbled.

"But I haven't taught him very much, and to have a functional country, you must both be educated," Rome said. "We both know the reason you and your brother exist. But, before I leave, I will teach you something."

Romana did seem to brighten, if only a little. "What will you teach me?" she asked.

Rome frowned thoughtfully. He hated to teach his dear granddaughter a lie, but it was essential. He didn't trust anyone enough with this. Too many people could harm her, take advantage of her youth and innocence. Rome shuddered to think about the consequences of this getting out; France was growing stronger, Prussia was always looking for new territory to conquer, and even countries like Austria and Spain were turning toward his young grandchildren's shores.

"Does anyone know you're a girl, Romana?"

"I don't think so. France and Spain and Austria and them all call me a boy. What's that got to do with anything?"

"You'll need to go along with it from here on out, carissima."

Romana was silent for a moment, contemplating Rome's words. "Y-you want me to lie?" she asked, her voice trembling. "But I thought it didn't matter that I was a girl."

"Oh no, no, carissima! It doesn't, really; it's just…others don't think the same. I don't want you to get hurt," Rome clarified, patting her shoulder comfortingly.

He grasped the small girl's hands in his. "Do you understand?"

"I…I understand, Grandpa," Romana said.

"Good! I'm going to tell you three things, and you'll need to remember them all for the future.

"First: One day, years from now, your…breasts are going to develop. When they do, they're going to get bigger, and you'll need to wrap them up in public so no one will see them. That's going to be very important.

"Second: At around the same time, you'll start…bleeding. Don't look at me like that! It's not too serious. Just put rags in your undergarments and change them. It will happen for a few days then stop, so you'll need to keep track of when and how long it lasts. Carissima, it will happen every month, and won't be too different from that time.

"And most importantly: Never tell anyone that you're a girl. Never. We are the only ones that know, carissima. Let's keep it that way."

Romana nodded, her face void of emotion, though her eyes were tinged with slight fear and…excitement? "I'll do my best, Grandpa."

"It's all I can ask for, carissima." Rome hugged the girl close and kissed the top of her head.

But he still knew that Romana's secret would not stay secret forever.

* * *

**A/N: End of prologue! :) Review and tell me what you think!**

**Carissima-Dearest. (Latin)**

**Rome is still alive, so Latin is still in use! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Best Kept Secret Chapter 1**

**A/N: So, um…I kinda fell asleep for a few hours…**

**But in my defense, it was, like, 4 AM two days ago when I wrote/posted the prologue and yesterday I woke up at 5 and…yeah…'M still tired, it's 6:15 here, fuuuck…**

**Disclaimer: STARFIRE67 holds no claims to Axis Powers: Hetalia. All rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, the creator of said anime/manga.**

* * *

It had been a very long day for Germany.

First he had stayed up all night to finish his paperwork (and his brother's, because if Prussia was going to meetings, he would damn well do the work!)

Then he'd gone over to North Italy's house (to see how much work the lazy Italian had done, and _maybe_ to make sure he wasn't sick on gelato), but all he found was an extremely (un)detailed note about visiting South Italy (but Germany was only guessing this because all he recognized were the words "fratellone" and "Romano").

Alas, the day could only get worse (for Germany) from there.

When he did arrive at South Italy's house, North Italy was nowhere to be found. South was more than happy to tell Germany that he could go to Japan to find the missing nation.

And before the German could leave…a storm began.

At the very least, Romano (a name which South Italy was called most often) had allowed Germany to stay inside until it had passed ("my stupido fratellino would have a goddamned _fit _if I didn't.")

At some point later on when Romano had disappeared to take a shower (the storm hadn't lightened for the hours it had been going on), Germany realized he had to go to the restroom.

Romano's house wasn't very big, barely two stories, not including a basement (Veneziano was always trying to convince Romano to move in with him, and while Romano loved his brother very much, living with the Italian could nigh impossible). There were two bathrooms, and a master bedroom (Romano's room) with a master bath connected.

But there was a problem with the first floor bathroom, because it 1) had a cockroach infestation, 2) had a leaky faucet, and 3) horrible lighting, which no one was going to chance after the "America incident of 2007". In any case, Germany could brave many things, but cockroaches were not one of them.

With the thought of the second-floor bathroom in mind, he walked upstairs.

It took Germany a second to realize Romano had never actually _let _Germany into this particular house, however, so now he had a problem. Just where _was _the bathroom on this floor?

Turning to the left, he peeked into the first three rooms: an office (with a tidy stack of completed papers on a desk), what Germany guessed was a guest bedroom (from its plain walls), and another bedroom.

On the final door, he finally got results; a bathroom.

But then Germany realized his mistake.

To be fair, Germany hadn't known that the hot water in the master bathroom wasn't working right at that moment. In any other case on any other day, an owner would have used the more private bathroom.

When Germany swung the door open, the occupant already inside it froze.

Romano (it had to be; who else was in the house?) was standing stock-still, a towel covering his (her?)…chest. His (her? Germany decided to use "his" for now) towel reached "his" knees, and "his" hair was still dripping onto the tile floor.

Germany forgot about needing a bathroom completely as his blue eyes stared into the other's hazel-green ones.

Then the hazel-green eyes narrowed viciously.

"What…the _fuck_…are you doing?!" a decidedly feminine voice shrieked. "Get out! NOW!"

Germany turned and ran down the hall as the Italian woman (for "Romano" could only actually be a "Romana") grabbed a roll of toilet paper and threw it at his retreating back.

* * *

Romana slammed her head repeatedly against the (now locked) door. She'd forgotten to lock it, and now she was paying the price.

_Why didn't I just use the other bathroom?! Fucking cold water… _she thought. _Fucking goddammit…_

Romana looked at the discarded pile of wrappings nearby. She shook her head; the German would demand answers from her whether or not she wore them. If she was going to tell him the truth, she'd better leave the wrappings off.

After Romana was dressed and had toweled her (boyishly short) hair dry, she looked at herself in the mirror. Maybe if she wore actual female clothing she'd look a little prettier. As it was, she didn't look _too _bad. Maybe she looked _decent_, even…

Romana, breathing deeply, began her descent downstairs.

* * *

**Fratellone-big brother**

**stupido fratellino-stupid little brother**

**A/N: Dammit. I hope you enjoyed reading this more than I enjoyed writing it…shit, it took me forever! I can't promise another update this weekend, but I won't wait for a week or anything. THAT I'll promise.**

**Until next time!**

**~STARFIRE67**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Best Kept Secret Chapter 2**

**A/N: I'm sorry. I haven't been a good author and updated on time. But it's because I don't have a computer. You see, without a computer, I'm fucked. I have to rely on my phone only. Great. I hope this looks okay...**

**Also, any hints at pairings can be taken any way. If it looks like GerMano, you can take it as GerMano. There will probably be other hints, you you can take any way. Officially, there will not be any pairings. Hinted, you can take anything any way. Okay? :)**

**Disclaimer: STARFIRE67 does not hold any claims to Axis Powers: Hetalia. All rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, the creator of said anime/manga.**

* * *

Romana stood in front of Germany, her arms crossed and her eyes narrow.

"You have thirty fucking seconds. Convince me not to kick your ass."

"I...Romana...I'm very sorry for walking into the bathroom while you were in there," Germany said. "But...I do feel we need some explanations."

Romana scowled. "Yes. I suppose you're right." Swishing her short hair back, she pointed to the couch. "Sit. We're going to have a little chat. And you better be fucking glad I didn't kick your ass into oblivion!"

* * *

As the duo faced each other, a torrent of thoughts and questions raced through Germany's mind. Who else knew? _Did _anyone else know? How did she keep her secret all this time?

"All right, asshole, you look like I just told you life is a joke and it's all a dream. Out with it."

"How...?"

"How have I kept this secret?" Romana finished.

Germany nodded. "Yes. And if you've told anyone else."

"Hmph. Fine." She ran a hand through her hair.

"When I was little, Nonno raised me for the first part of my childhood. He taught me about war and agriculture, important things at that time. He taught my fratellino about painting and culture, but that was later, in the Renaissance.

"Anyway, Nonno knew I was a girl. He taught me the first things I'd need: to hide my gender at all costs.

"Nonno didn't tell anyone. Not even my perfect fratellino! I was surprised when he showed up and called me his brother."

"Rome must have truly cared for you," Germany said.

"He did," Romana agreed.

The two sat in silence for a moment, giving Germany even more thinking time. He thought about their time as the Axis Powers in World War II. What would have happened if they knew "he" was a she? Fighting with them would have been argued against, because the Allies would surely target her most. But leaving her at home would have been even worse; she would be a sitting duck.

And then there were all of those instances with their "others"...

"OI! Patate bastardo!"

Germany jolted. Zoning out here wasn't an option! He needed to pay attention.

"Look, as much it's fun chatting with you (as if), it's already 11:30. And we have a meeting this week. I guess you'll have to stay over too, because it's _still_ raining its ass off..."

* * *

"They still have no clue we're here! Who was the fucking genius that thought of this? Oh! That's right, me!"

"Yes, yes, we know. Now shut up."

"Germans really are grumpy! Ha ha!"

"I am nothing like that grumpy shit with a stick up his ass. Don't you forget it, North."

"Shut up, West. Or do you want to meet my knives personally again? They haven't really come out in about-"

"Fratello~ I told you to stop playing with knives! Poison is better~"

"SORELLA! Christ, shut up for ONCE!"

"Look! We've only gotten this far in the plan. We still have a long way to go. We _must_ focus!"

"...Fine."

The 2Ps all glanced at each other happily. The plan was working wonderfully.

* * *

**Patate bastardo-potato bastard (Italian)**

**Fratello-brother (Italian)**

**Sorella-sister (Italian)**

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry. It's short and mostly a teaser and apology. And slight ****_slight_**** plot development. This will be _very_ important in the future.**

**Until next time! **

**~STARFIRE67 **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again. This is a bit more of a timely update, as you can see. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Thanks again to all who review, favorite, and follow. It makes me so happy when I see someone has done one of those in my email inbox~**

**Happy belated Thanksgiving!**

**Disclaimer: STARFIRE67 does not hold any claims to Axis Powers: Hetalia. All rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, the creator of said anime/manga.**

* * *

The next morning was rather uneventful.

Or, as uneventful as a breakfast involving Germany and Italy Romana could be.

Romana's short dark hair framed her face that morning, her wayward curl poking out from the right side of her head as usual. She also looked the same as she had the day before, except her clothes were different.

"You have wrappings on again?" Germany asked.

Romana turned red and flipped him off. "Stronzo," she muttered.

But it was true; she _did_ look the same as she had the day before (at least, before the previous evening).

"Why?" Germany asked.

"I should be asking why the hell you noticed that, out of everything."

Germany reddened slightly, but then he noticed the smirk on her face.

"There we go, patate! Embarrassed as always," she chuckled, enjoying his natural awkwardness.

Germany frowned irritatedly. "Don't be a kleine scheißer. I get that enough from your brother."

Romana grimaced. "Don't talk in German too much. I get that enough from _your_ brother."

Well, neither could exactly argue those points.

* * *

Other than that conversation, breakfast could have been worse. They could have thrown utensils (Romana) and insulted the food (Germany) or thrown _and_ insulted the food (both).

But that morning, the pair had decided to be civilized.

That's right. They were going to be _civil_ towards each other.

But it wasn't because of a change of heart.

No. Uh uh. Because these two tsunderes did not have changes of heart very often.

No, this was the logic behind their "friendship".

Romana: _He knows I'm a female now. He could tell everyone. If this gets out, no one will trust me again. They probably won't trust my fratellino again. I can't let my country suffer._

Germany: _She could tell everyone that I harass and blackmail people. She could play innocent victim and make me the bad guy. No one would even talk to me anymore. It would be worse than World War II. I can't let my country suffer._

And so...a temporary treaty had been signed.

* * *

Key word: temporary.

* * *

The rain had let up (finally) and gave the impression that the world had been refreshed.

Germany was eventually kicked out by Romana ("Stronzo, you're lucky I let you eat breakfast!"), so he decided to pay a visit to a less temperamental nation: Japan.

And, in any case, North might still be there. And, despite what Romana had said, he might have more answers.

"Bitte, bitte, _bitte_ let this be worth it..."

* * *

"All right, everyone, listen up!"

The 2P of North Italy stood up.

"Our 1Ps are hosting a meeting this week, in just two days! We need to figure out exactly how we are going to execute our plan of attack. Anyone have suggestions for a target?"

The other 2Ps looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"Hm...there's your 1P..." suggested Prussia's 2P.

"Hell no! Last time we tried attacking him, he bitched and moaned for _hours_!" America's 2P complained.

"What about mine?" Canada's 2P asked.

"He's too quiet. And he's strong, like that annoying American bastard," said Russia's 2P.

"I have an idea~" chirped Romana's 2P.

The 2P stood up and skipped over to her brother.

As she whispered in his ear, he smirked dangerously.

"You know, sorella, sometimes you're not that stupid."

"Grazie, fratellino~"

* * *

**Stronzo-asshole (Italian)**

**Patate-potato (Italian)**

**Kleine scheißer-little shit (German)**

**Fratellino-little brother (Italian)**

**Bitte-please (German)**

**Sorella-sister (Italian)**

**Grazie-thank you (Italian)**

**A/N: I hope this is more satisfying than last chapter...even if it's mostly filler...**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: :) I wanted to update and give y'all a long chapter. I was feeling nice all of a sudden.**

**Disclaimer: STARFIRE67 does not hold any claims to Axis Powers: Hetalia. All rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, the creator of said anime/manga.**

* * *

Romana stared up at the ceiling worriedly from her place on her bed. She had a bad feeling about the next few days.

Germany had found out her secret, there was going to be a meeting just the next day, and somehow she just knew the 2Ps were up to something.

And, if the feeling in her stomach was anything to go off of, her very own 2P was a part of it.

In actuality, Romana had never met her 2P (this may or may not have been a good thing, since the 2Ps of the others seemed to be of their same gender). She knew from experience that dealing with the 2Ps was downright _nasty_.

But Romana couldn't shake the feeling.

_My 2P...what are you doing? _she thought worriedly.

* * *

Elsewhere in Europe, Germany was also staring, though at the wall.

North had had absolutely no information whatsoever about his sibling, and, what was more, he had a bad feeling about the 2Ps (which was the reason he went to Japan).

_"I can't explain it, ve!" Veneziano had said frantically, wringing his hands. "But it feels exactly like the last time, and all those times before it! And it's specifically_ my _2P. He's probably plotting something dreadful, ve."_

_"Don't they always?" Germany had asked._

_"Sì...they do..."_

_Japan watched them gravely. "Gomen'nasai for interrupting...but when should we tell others? _If _we decide to tell them, of course."_

_"We'll tell the others at the meeting, unless we have reason to believe they'll execute a plan before then," Germany said._

_His companions nodded in agreement._

Germany swallowed quickly and reached for his phone.

"Pronto."

"Romana?"

"Oh, it's you. What the hell are you calling for?" Romana demanded.

"Though you may think otherwise, I don't _want_ anything bad to happen to you. It's cruel to wish for bad things to happen to others," Germany replied. "Your brother thinks that the 2Ps are up to something."

"That's funny, because I think so too."

Germany raised a brow at the statement. "Really?"

"Sì. I don't want it to happen, but I plan on being ready," Romana said tensely.

"Do you plan on telling others tomorrow?"

"I assume that's when anyone will mention it."

"Hm...you're right," Germany agreed.

"Woman's intuition never fails," Romana stated.

"All I know is that 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'"

"Hm...that too," Romana agreed.

"Romana...I've heard some other nations talking about you and the 2Ps..."

"Oh. I guess you want to hear about that now, huh?"

"Yes," Germany replied.

"...fine. As much as I hate to, I suppose we'll have to trust each other," Romana suggested. "You know my secret now."

"I will if you will, Sud Italia."

"Mm," she hummed in agreement.

"Should I go to your house?" Germany asked.

"Yes. I could cook dinner, and I'll tell you as we eat."

"That sounds wunderbar. See you then."

"Arrivederci, Germany."

"Auf wiedersehen."

* * *

Germany and Romana sat facing each other at the dining room table. Germany couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu at the situation.

Romana's chest was no longer bound by wrappings. She no longer had to hide her gender from him, after all.

"My first (and most dangerous) encounter with any 2P was when I was a little ragazza..."

* * *

Romana heard the door open quietly downstairs. Even quieter, barely audible footsteps sounded in the hallway.

Romana tensed. Spain was never quiet.

Romana (very carefully, mind you) opened the door and peeked out-and tried not to cry out.

Spain was covered in blood, his red coat stained even redder from the liquid. His boots, his hat, everything.

The man stiffened upon feeling eyes upon him.

"Ah...Romano, you're awake," said Spain.

And then Romana wasn't on the ground anymore.

"You really shouldn't be."

Romana felt tears in her eyes from this man's-because he was _not_ Spagna, goddammit-grip on her hair. He shook her like a rag doll before tossing her back inside her room. She hit the wall with a thud.

"What the hell, stronzo!"

The man walked over and placed his foot on her torso.

"I don't know how my counterpart runs things around here, but I'm warning you now: you will respect me or pay the price. Do _not_ underestimate me. Understand?"

Romana nodded once.

"Good."

* * *

For days, nothing improved.

All Romana knew was that Spain was somehow switched out for a complete _bastard_ during one of his voyages. She didn't know how or why, but she knew it had happened.

Her captor (because, honestly, it was better than acknowledging he was her boss) barely fed her; the most she would get was water and bread, and sometimes milk, if he was feeling generous.

He rarely felt generous.

The man ordered her to clean up the entire house every day, and if she made so much as a single mistake, she'd be beaten senseless (or as close to senseless as he could get).

Days turned to weeks, and the weeks managed to blur into three months.

Nightly, Romana would pray that someone would rescue her, would bring back the Spain that had cared for her and made her feel safe.

Please. Someone. _Anyone_.

But no one could come, because no one knew.

* * *

And then one day, the door was forced open.

* * *

The man had been in the middle of beating her (she'd knocked over a shelf because her chorea was acting up) when the door was kicked open by none other than Prussia. Behind him was a crowd of other nations, and their colonies as well.

"Wer sind sie?" Prussia demanded. His red eyes were narrowed slits. "You are not Spain; Antonio treasures his colonies, _especially_ South Italy."

The Spaniard grinned wolfishly. "Finally figured it out?"

"Get away from my fratello!" North Italy ordered, shocking other nations with his defiance.

Hungary yanked him back quickly. More things were said. A fight broke out between the man and the nations that had come to rescue her, _her_, the rude, useless Italian half-nation.

She was slipping in and out of consciousness by the time someone picked her up and began checking her for serious injuries.

She was lucky for two things:

The first was that her breasts hadn't grown.

And the second was that the man hadn't tried to attack her below the waist.

Romana was bedridden for weeks, malnourished and injured.

England had had to explain to her that magic had been used to switch their Spain with another Spain, a cruel Spain from a different world. He was working on fixing it and soon he would be able to take her home, and wouldn't she like that?

Or maybe that was just the fever, because she also remembered seeing tiny flying creatures floating up to her and trying to make her laugh.

And eventually they _did_ get Spain back; England even found out how to send the other Spain, whom they had all dubbed "2P Spain" back to his world.

Romana nearly cried when her real caretaker stormed in, eyes wild with fear. He had looked at her once for three seconds before turning, enraged.

"Send me back! I'll _destroy_ him!" Spain had roared, her Spain, the Spain that was raising and teaching her.

That's when she really started crying. "Spagna!" Romana wailed, wanting her parental figure to hold her.

Spain turned and scooped her up, letting her cry in his shoulder. Romana was aware of her brother also hugging her, his small arms still able to stretch around her gaunt and bandaged frame.

While Spain was in the "2P World" he'd tried to take care of an almost bipolar South Italy. One minute the child would appear happy and sweet; the next the youngster would be trying to poison him.

Spain was distraught at the news of his country. He'd apparently conquered many territories in the Americas, but at a price; the natives were rapidly dying from European diseases, just as the Europeans were dying from the diseases in those territories. Spain was inadvertently killing off cultures and people, and that was how they _knew_ something very bad was happening.

But Romana would learn this later. She would learn this when she was healthy and had matured both physically and mentally.

But she still didn't know if that was the whole truth, or if she was even ready for the whole truth.

* * *

**Sì-yes (Italian)**

**Gomen'nasai-I'm sorry (Japanese)**

**Pronto-a phrase Italians use when answering the phone (or so I've heard) (Italian)**

**Sud Italia-South Italy (German)**

**Wunderbar-wonderful (German)**

**Arrivederci-see you soon (Italian)**

**Auf wiedersehen-goodbye (German)**

**Ragazza-girl (Italian)**

**Spagna-Spain (Italian)**

**Stronzo-asshole (Italian)**

**Wer sind sie-who are you (German)**

**Fratello-brother (Italian)**

**A/N: I almost ended this before the story. Aren't you proud of me? I continued past that just for all of you!**

**Tell me what you thought in the reviews, or if you just thought it was bad and want me to delete it (I won't, though, unless everyone tells me to).**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm actually a little surprised I got so much positive feedback for the story last chapter! Mostly everyone seemed pleased about it. I got the idea when I thought about how it would be cool to have a glimpse at any 2P before we go through any fight sequences.**

**In any case, we have a few more glances at the 2Ps here! Enjoy (as much as you can).**

**This is a little later because I've had some writer's block, but I'm still trucking through!**

**2P list-**

**Katarina-2P!Fem!Romano (yes. I know it's on the list for regular fem!Romano. I don't care.)**

**Luciano-2P!Veneziano**

**Emanuel-2P!Spain**

**Albrecht-2P!Prussia**

**Disclaimer: STARFIRE67 does not hold any claims to Axis Powers: Hetalia. All rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, the creator of said anime/manga.**

* * *

"Fratellino~ Spagna~"

"Oh for the love of Christ-WHAT?!" Luciano shouted. He'd been thinking of the best way to execute the attack plan.

"I have an idea!" The Italian woman responded happily. "Don't you want to hear it?"

"Sorella, Io prometto that if I _ever_ give a shit I will tell you immediately," Luciano scoffed at Katarina.

Emanuel-AKA España version 2P-hurriedly stepped back from the dangerous Italian pair. If Luciano and Katarina weren't fighting his sniveling counterpart or her fiery yet cowardly one together, they were fighting each other-and that almost _always_ ended in disaster.

"Oh Luci, you don't mean that," Kat said sweetly-dangerously so.

"Oh, Kat, but I do," Luciano retorted.

"Okay~" Katarina said, turning away, before stopping.

"Oh, fratello, are you stopping by for dinner tonight?" she asked innocently.

"You know I never want to cook," Luciano said, not catching the meaning.

"What do you want fratellino?" Katarina asked smoothly. "I'll make sure to put a fast acting poison in~"

Luciano paled immediately. "You wouldn't dare."

Katarina smirked. "Oh, but I would," she chirped.

Luciano glanced at her before looking at Emanuel, who was busy sharpening one of his knives (the Spaniard only had them in case he was suddenly caught in close combat, but he liked to have his weapons in top condition).

One of Emanuel's friends, Albrecht (who was actually 2P Prussia) walked into the room. "Guten tag, all. What's going on?" he asked calmly.

"Oh, nothing~" Katarina said, skipping over and giving him a hug.

Albrecht cocked an eyebrow. She only hugged people for real when she was excited or angry. And she wasn't excited.

"Hmph. If you two have stopped acting like children, I believe Katarina had an idea," Emanuel jumped in. He was switching his gaze between the two Italians (_They must have been arguing, _Albrecht thought).

"Oh! I did! Grazie, Spagna~" Katarina said, hugging Emanuel.

"Oh get off! And tell us already!" Emanuel demanded.

Katarina ignored him. "Anyway~ Here's my idea."

When she had finished explaining her idea to the others, it was Luciano that spoke up first.

"I think...I think it could work," he said. It was simple, yet effective-exactly how the 2Ps liked to operate.

Albrecht nodded his agreement and Emanuel said, "Sí."

* * *

**Fratellino-little brother (Italian)**

**Fratello-brother**

**Spagna-Spain (Italian)**

**Sorella-sister (Italian)**

**Io prometto-I promise (Italian)**

**España-Spain (Spanish)**

**Guten tag-hello (German)**

**Grazie-thank you (Italian)**

**Sí-Yes (Spanish)**

**A/N: 2P action. OoO**

**We'll see their evil plan next chapter. Will it work? You'll have to read to find out. And I apologize for this being so short (it's pretty much filler), I'm going to make sure next chapter is long!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! I've been busy with chorus stuff (it's lots of fun!) but we're finally finished with our biggest performance...this semester. :/**

**Another note-human names are used here. Even though I use "Chiara" for South Italy, Germany is still the only one who knows she is actually a she. Others will refer to her as Lovino/Romano in this and similar situations/contexts (meaning, any involvement with 2Ps or moments of closeness), until the truth gets out. Okay?**

**I don't want this note to get too long, so I'll stop here...for now.**

**2P list-**

**Katarina-2P!Fem!Romano**

**Luciano-2P!Veneziano**

**Emanuel-2P!Spain**

**Albrecht-2P!Prussia**

**Allen-2P America**

**Disclaimer: STARFIRE67 does not hold any claims to Axis Powers: Hetalia. All rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, the creator of said anime/manga.**

* * *

The World Meeting seemed the same as any other. Most nations arguing, objects flying, and the remaining nations sitting quietly and nervously as they waited for everything to settle.

The meeting _seemed_ normal.

Germany glanced at Romana discreetly, hiding his anxiety behind his usual stony expression. Several others, like Canadia(?), were shaking a little, while others, like Prussia and Romana were staring silently at the walls-as if they were waiting for something.

It took a second for Germany to register that _everyone_ was a little anxious, as shown by the following:

1. England and France, while they fought, were looking around themselves worriedly,

2. China was sitting closely next to his "family",

3. Canada (that was his name!) had a hand on America's shoulder while America was clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly,

And 4. All of the countries were a little bit closer together than they normally would be.

Germany banged his fists onto the tabletop. Under normal circumstances, many nations would have protested or whined about how Germany had a stick up his ass or how he didn't understand that nothing would get done _anyway_.

But this circumstance was not normal in any way, so the standard rules and experiences did not apply here.

"Judging from everyone's appearances, we have all heard the news, ja?" Ludwig asked. He had decided to forego his country name in light of recent events. Germany was a nation with political interests, like many nations, and Ludwig was a human with friends he wanted to protect, like all of the people present (because they all had to be there for each other, when no one else would).

"Sì," Chiara answered. Spain put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right, mi pequeño," Antonio whispered. He still cared deeply for his former charge, even if the Italian was grown up now.

"Mm," she replied, her curl wound tightly into a tight spiral shape from her anxiety (a common occurrence, as it was normally wound very tight from stress nowadays).

Gilbert interjected. "What are we going to do?" he asked, as his ruby eyes glinted in the florescent lighting.

"We're going to find out how many 2Ps are involved in the plan," Ludwig said. "Stand if your 2P is planning something."

Chiara, Alfred, Antonio, Gilbert, and Feliciano all stood. Everyone looked slightly dismayed-the thought of facing five 2Ps was daunting. It took at least three of them to ward off one.

"What's one thing they have in common that's important to the 2Ps?" Francis wondered. Finding a reason for collaboration between 2Ps was a good way to guess the attack plan. But this seemed like a particularly random group.

"They're bloodthirsty," Matthew said.

"They're 2Ps of important people," Arthur said (because if anyone knew Gilbert and Chiara, they'd know that the close friends and family of the duo would _lose it_ if something happened to them).

"They're always busy," said Kiku, and he was right. Chiara was always working on government affairs, Feliciano was always flitting off to a friend's house to visit, Gilbert and Antonio were always with Francis and/or they were annoying someone, and Alfred was always thinking up and going through with some outlandish idea. In short, their 2Ps were prime planners, since their 1Ps could easily shrug off sudden worry as stress from paperwork or butterflies from a strange stunt.

Chiara sat down suddenly. She kneaded her right temple carefully, massaging a sudden headache (though she wasn't accomplishing much in way of stopping it). "All we've done here is state the obvious! I say we take a break and think things over for a few minutes. Does anyone disagree?"

No one said anything. Ludwig cleared his throat. "Then we will break for ten minutes."

Everyone got together in little groups and slowly trickled out. "Lovi?" Antonio said. "Lovino? Are you coming?"

Chiara nodded. "Yes. Just give me a minute. I'll be right out."

Antonio looked unsure, but followed Gilbert and Francis out.

Several minutes passed and slowly, the headache she'd been feeling receded. Chiara opened her eyes to see she was alone. She stood up and stretched.

Without warning, a hand covered her mouth as another wrapped around her waist. Chiara's eyes widened as she struggled against her assailant.

"Yo no haría eso, chica," a man whispered in her ear.

Chiara froze and looked at the hands restraining her. They were too pale to match the voice, which meant...

"Ciao, Chi-Chi. How have you been?" A cold voice greeted her.

Emanuel and Luciano were here, which meant Allen, Katarina, and Albrecht were nearby. Where, Chiara couldn't say, but they were definitely somewhere.

"Fratello~"

Well, one was accounted for.

"Ooh! You got her~ Fantastico!" Katarina crowed happily. She'd figured a nation would lag behind, but it was so lucky that it was her counterpart.

"Y'know, she actually looks _kind of_ hot, for a 1P," said an American voice-Allen.

Chiara's eyes narrowed. How dare he look at her like that?!

"I guess so, Allen, but you've got to have some pretty interesting tastes to like a 1P," said Albrecht, shutting the door behind him.

Chiara's heart sank. What if no one came back? Had anyone noticed her absence? Here she was, the damsel in distress-and would anyone even care?

"Well, you boys seem to have this under control, so I'm going to go out back. Just in case you manage to mess something up~" Katarina said. "Arrivederci~"

Katarina exited the room as the remaining males surrounded Chiara. She was trapped, and her only hope was that someone would quickly save her.

* * *

"Where is Lovino?" Kiku asked. Ludwig looked around, not seeing the Italian.

Both males turned to Feliciano, whose eyes were wide open as he stared at the building. He'd just gotten a horrible feeling...

"Something's wrong," Feliciano whispered. "Fratello..."

Feliciano started running toward the building. Ludwig followed behind him, while Kiku got the attention of the others.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Emanuel whispered.

"I am!" Luciano snarled back.

"Shut up and focus, both of you!" Allen said.

Albrecht remained silent next to the door.

Chiara struggled from her spot on the floor, kicking her bound feet at the 2P nations. Her wrists were bound behind her back, and she'd been gagged with some cloth that Luciano had produced. She was a captive, and it was her fault. Chiara should have known something was wrong when that headache had sprung up for no particular reason. She was rather suspicious of her 2P's involvement in that.

The door banged open, startling Albrecht from his perch.

"FRATELLO!" A voice cried out.

"Oh! You decided to join the party," Emanuel said mockingly.

"You," Feliciano snarled. He could still remember the Spanish man beating up his sibling, his flesh and blood. He was too young then to make the man pay. Now, Emanuel had targeted his sibling _again_. He would pay dearly.

Ludwig glared stonily at the 2Ps before him. Luciano, Emanuel, and Allen were all looking rather satisfied with themselves. Ludwig planned on wiping those smug looks off their faces himself.

Behind Ludwig and Feliciano, Albrecht, who still hadn't been spotted, snuck up behind them, holding a knife at the ready.

"Mmph?! MMPH! MMPH!" Chiara struggled, trying to warn her would-be rescuers.

"Fratello, what's wrong?" Feliciano said, frowning.

"Mmph! MMMMPH!" Chiara felt hot tears in her eyes. Feliciano and Ludwig were going to get seriously injured-or worse-and she couldn't do anything about it.

"What do you think you're doing, aru?!"

They all whirled around (except for the bound Italian) to see Yao-and the remaining nations-standing in the hall. At least there were only four 2Ps.

The four remaining 2Ps calculated the odds-they weren't in _their_ favor.

Luciano winked. He hurriedly stood up, saying, "Ah, this was fun. Arrivederci~"

"Abschied," Albrecht said.

"Hasta luego," Emanuel added.

"See you!" Allen said, mock saluting the 1Ps.

The four males sprinted past them all, leaving them stunned.

The 1Ps would have followed, but two things stopped them:

1. The former captive was still tied up on the floor.

2. Even running and not looking back, Luciano could throw knives with stunning accuracy, as evidenced by a knife that barely missed Arthur's head.

Feliciano quickly untied Chiara. "Mi dispiace!" Feliciano wailed. "Mi dispiace tanto!"

"It's alright, fratello," Chiara sighed. She was just glad that it was over.

The thought of it being over made her frown. All the nations huddled together, rattled from the surprise attack and thinking of the 2Ps' parting words.

Because they had all said "see you soon".

The trouble was: how soon was "soon"?

* * *

**Ja-yes (German)**

**Sì-yes (Italian)**

**Mi pequeño-my little one (Spanish)**

**Yo no haría eso, chica-I wouldn't do that, girl (Spanish)**

**Fratello-brother (Italian)**

**Fantastico-fantastic (Italian)**

**Arrivederci-see you later (Italian)**

**Abschied-farewell (German)**

**Hasta luego-see you later (Spanish)**

**Mi dispiace (tanto)-I'm (so) sorry (Italian)**

**A/N: For me, this is a long chapter. Be proud.**

**Lots of things have happened! Oh jeez...**

**Thanks to all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed! It really means a lot, ****_especially _****that last one! ^^**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Tada~ I'm back! Happy New Year! I hope you enjoyed your holiday(s). :) **

**2P list-**

**Katarina-2P!Fem!Romano**

**Luciano-2P!Veneziano**

**Emanuel-2P!Spain**

**Albrecht-2P!Prussia**

**Allen-2P America**

**Disclaimer: STARFIRE67 does not hold any claims to Axis Powers: Hetalia. All rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, the creator of said anime/manga.**

* * *

It was Kiku that stood up first.

He swallowed before saying, "L-Lovino-kun, are you all right?"

"I'm fucking fine," Chiara answered back, but there was no bite in her tone.

"First thing's first: damage assessment," Ludwig said, slowly standing up. It had taken him a moment to register that Albrecht could have seriously hurt him-or worse.

"The windows are not damaged," Kiku said.

"The furniture's been moved around, but not broken or scratched or anything," Alfred answered.

"And Lovi's fine," Antonio said, arms wrapped securely around the Italian. "Right? You're not hurt, right?"

"No! I'm not! I am perfectly fine, dammit!" Chiara yelled.

"We need to be careful," Roderich said. "You can't be alone for very long, Lovino."

"I agree," Elizaveta said, and Chiara flinched a little. She felt exposed whenever she made contact with a female nation, like they could tell her secret and would use it against her for political gain, even ones she was close to, like Belgium. Paranoia was a strange thing.

"I have to?" Chiara asked. It was a pain in the culo whenever this happened, and the target(s) in question often felt invaded.

"Mi dispiace, fratello," Feliciano said, hugging her again.

"Cazzo," she groaned.

* * *

"Oh, so you _did_ mess something up!" Katarina said.

"Don't patronize me, Katarina," Luciano warned. They'd had such a good opportunity, and his own 1P had ruined it!

"Only teasing, 'tello...but really, you should have done better," Katarina said.

"Just get us the hell out," Emanuel demanded. He didn't feel like waiting for their 1Ps to get here.

"As much as I may hate Emanuel, he's right. Go, Kat," Albrecht agreed.

"Okay, Manny, Albrecht," Katarina replied, hitting the gas. "Allen, what happened?"

"The 1Ps actually managed to fucking show up. We were outnumbered. This small group won't work at meetings like this," Allen said.

"Hm...but we did manage to catch Chiara," Katarina said thoughtfully.

"We did. But now we have to fucking start over," Luciano said irritably.

"Maybe not," Emanuel said. "I have an idea, but it requires patience, something many of us lack."

Albrecht looked at him interestedly. "What is it?"

Allen smirked. "Does it involve the Italian chick? She seemed like she could hold her own...in more ways than one." He licked his lips pervertedly as Emanuel rolled his eyes and Albrecht made a face. Katarina tilted her head and made a mental note to ask her fratellino about it later.

Luciano punched him. "Just because you haven't fucked in who knows how long doesn't mean you should rape the 1Ps! Asshole, I swear to Dio I will _crucify_ you if you do that."

Katarina nodded slightly in understanding; now it made sense.

"I don't fuck 1Ps, just the good-looking ones," Allen replied. "So, not many. Besides, why do you give a shit?"

"I give a shit because they'll be on red alert all the time if you do, testa di cazzo!" Luciano retorted. "Dumbass!"

"Not because it's my 1P, 'tello?" Kat pouted.

"Sorella, not now," Luciano demanded. He had a headache.

* * *

"Goddammit, I will be fine! You stronzi don't need to follow me _everywhere_!"

"But Iggy said so!" Alfred whined.

Chiara crossed her arms. This was so stupid.

Really! America and Germany were watching her like some child! It was embarrassing.

At that particular moment, America's phone rang.

"Boss?" he asked. "Uh huh...uh huh...yeah, I'm at Romano's place, he-oh, you heard already? Good...uh huh...now? Um..."

America looked at Romana and Germany. "My boss wants me to get home now."

Germany looked at Romana, for a minute. "Fine. We'll be fine."

Romana quirked an eyebrow, but kept quiet.

"Okay, boss...next plane...half an hour. I'm going now, bye."

He looked at them again. "I'm really _really_ sorry," America said, and he looked sincere.

"We know, America," Germany sighed. "Hurry. The airport is fifteen minutes from here and you'll need to get your things."

"Thank God I never unpacked," America said.

When he was finally out the door, Germany turned to Romana, a light blush on his face.

"Romana, I have a proposition."

"What, patate?" she asked.

"You have been scared and jumpy since the attack today," Germany said.

Romana was silent.

"And so, I had an idea that we could eat out and try to get you to calm down."

Romana looked unconvinced.

"And you would go out as yourself. Not Lovino, not Romano, not Romana, as Chiara. No attacks, no one to recognize you. Just a relaxing evening to calm frayed nerves."

Romana giving in was a miracle.

Or maybe not; circumstances could form and break trust. It was up to the people involved to decide which would happen.

* * *

An Italian dinner. Because if they were eating out, "it would be Italian goddammit."

Romana was wearing the only dress she had. It was a red dress, very pretty. It fit her form and she looked very nice, even with her hair so short.

Germany wanted to help his friend. As much as the Italian and the German had butted heads before, this secret, the secret of Romana's gender, was pushing them together. A friendship had been inevitable.

Trouble didn't arrive until twenty minutes into the meal.

Germany was eating another bite, the fork raised to his mouth when he dropped it suddenly. The fork pinged on the plate and Romana looked around wildly when she saw him. "What's wrong?" she asked. She turned around-and turned back quickly.

"Chigi, chigi, chigi," she murmured fearfully.

Veneziano made his way over. "Luddy!" North Italy greeted. "I thought it was you! And who's this?"

"This is my friend, Chiara," Ludwig said calmly. Romana wasn't fooled. She saw one of his fists clenched tightly, the knuckles white.

"Ciao~" South said sweetly. She needed to trick North, throw him off. He looked confused, like she was familiar.

And she _was_ familiar. Veneziano just didn't know how.

"Where are you from?" the Italian male asked.

"Rome," Romana answered.

"Hm," North said, looking at South thoughtfully. "Have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so," Romana said, feigning ignorance.

"And I don't think that's true," Veneziano hummed. "I think I know you, and I'm trying to think how."

Germany and Romana sat tensely for several moments.

_Don't let him find out. Please please please, _Romana thought.

Veneziano sat back, and for a moment, Romana felt like she was in the clear.

"...South..." he said weakly.

She looked at his face, and saw the sad tears.

"...what's going on?"

* * *

**Culo-ass (Italian)**

**'Tello=fratello-brother (Italian)**

**Mi dispiace-I'm sorry (Italian)**

**Cazzo-fuck (Italian)**

**Fratellino-little brother (Italian)**

**Dio-God (Italian)**

**Testa di cazzo-dickhead (Italian)**

**Stronzi-assholes (Italian)**

**Patate-potato (Italian)**

**Ciao-hello (Italian)**

**A/N: uh...so...I really wanted a dramatic family moment. That'll happen. Next chapter. I promise. In the meantime, you'll have fun thinking up possible scenarios about what will happen. ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Goddamned writer's block. :( I'm sorry it's short, forgive me...**

**I wanted to update this before updating my other stories. (don't tell the other ones, but this one's kind of my pride and joy. :3) I enjoy writing this story, and I always love your reactions to it! ;)**

**I love the feedback! Thank you all so much for favoriting, following, and reviewing!**

**And I probably should have said this before, but all translations into other languages are from Google Translate (which I also do not claim). Feel free to correct me at any time if I'm wrong (just please be polite!).**

**Disclaimer: STARFIRE67 does not hold any claims to Axis Powers: Hetalia. All rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, the creator of said anime/manga.**

* * *

Romana hugged her brother as he cried into her shoulder.

She hadn't thought of how to tell him. Not that she'd thought of how to tell Germany, either. Romana was still deciding whether or not it was a good thing Germany knew her gender.

One the one hand, he wasn't attacking her country and he wasn't blackmailing her. On the other, he was (seemingly) digging up more dirt on her every minute.

Like how the tough, feisty Romana was cuddling her little brother.

"Fr-sorella...why wouldn't you tell me?!" the younger Italian wailed, looking at his sister searchingly.

Romana looked sadly at him. "Nonno didn't want me to."

"Why not?" North asked.

South (surprisingly) looked to Germany for help. If it came from that fucking potato, it would be easier for him to take.

But Germany wasn't quite certain he _could_ help. North had looked pretty betrayed when he finally recognized her. He started brainstorming ideas while the Romana rocked her brother slightly.

_Actually,_ Romana realized, _isn't this all that_ crucco's_ fault? He will_ die_ after this._

"Vene..." Romana sighed.

"It's okay...sorella," Veneziano said. He looked somberly at his feet.

"It's not," Romana said firmly. "I've been a bad sorella, Vene."

"No," North said. "You're a great sister. I just...feel bad that Nonno didn't trust me."

"He trusted you, dammit," Romana said. "It was just for his reassurance. Only him and I knew, nobody else."

"Really? Not even Fratellone Spagna?"

"Nope," Romana chuckled. "You're the second to find out, after this crucco."

"Wait...how did Germany find out?" North asked.

South rolled her eyes. "I had just gotten out of the shower when he walked in. I fucking forgot to lock the door."

North clenched his fist a little. "What?"

"The hell's your problem?" Romana asked.

"Nothing," Veneziano said as innocently as possible.

"I doubt that," Romana snorted.

"Hey, Germany~" North said suddenly. "Do you want to help me make pasta?"

Germany looked at Romana.

She shrugged. "Might as well."

"Ja. I will," Germany stood and followed the younger Italian as Romana watched. She felt a sense of déjà vu for some very strange reason...

Oh wait. Hadn't North looked like that when he heard about Turkey trying to kidnap her...?

"Uno...Due...Tre..."

Several crashes were heard from the kitchen. Romana winced at the loudness.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"THAT'S FOR PEEKING AT MY SORELLA!"

"IT WAS AN UNGLUCKSFALL!"

...Romana began praying for the first person that learned her secret. Germany had better be a fast runner.

* * *

**Sorella-sister (Italian)**

**Nonno-grandfather (Italian)**

**Crucco-kraut (Italian)**

**Fratellone-big brother (Italian)**

**Spagna-Spain (Italian)**

**Ja-yes (German)**

**Uno-one (Italian)**

**Due-two (Italian)**

**Tre-three (Italian)**

**Unglücksfall-accident (German)**

**A/N: Tee hee. I like the ending. ;)**

**I just said "FUCK IT" and put "unglücksfall" because it seemed to fit best. *shrug***

**This should hold you over while I get a longer chapter out and the creative juices flowing!**


End file.
